


A Playlist of Stars

by MinawaKitten



Series: The Fool With Stars in Her Eyes [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-Binary Yu Narukami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of shorts fet my OC with Poly relationship between some choice partners.</p><p>Titles are songs I associate with the partner </p><p>--</p><p>#01. Under the Stars { Yu Narukami/Erika Bloom }</p><p>Under the Stars by Morning Parade</p><p>--</p><p>when will i update<br/>we just dont know ¯\_(シ)_/¯<br/>just be aware its hella random</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playlist of Stars

 

“Erika-kun,” Yu’s voice calls from around the corner. The blonde hums as she pokes her head out of the kitchen. “Can I try some of your clothes on?” Erika curious blinks with a tilt of her head. 

“Why?”

“I don’t feel like wearing pants.” Yu shrugs with a bored expression. Erika raises a brow but she shrugs her shoulders, seeing no harm in letting boyfriend wear some of her clothes.

“I guess, but I’m not sure what will fit although. . .” But Yu has already run off to her room. So she shrugs and returns her attention to the pantry for something to much on. She finds a snack and seats herself on the couch, quietly flipping through channels for her boyfriends’s return.

Thankfully, ten minutes later Yu returns the living room, a content smile on his face as he was dressed in a long white skirt with horizontal white stripes and a white hoodie. He smiles, twirling around on the tip of his toes making the skirt flutter. With a smile, Erika claps her hands.

“You look pretty Yu.” Yu grins with pride. He proceeds to throw himself onto the couch next to his girlfriend. He wraps an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him so he could kiss the top of her head. 

“You just have so many cute outfits to make me look cuter than usual.”  Yu pauses for a moment. “I noticed you have a lot of male cut shirts although. . . Why is that? I doubt they’re for me or that they belong to Kanji’s.”

“Oh, no, they’re mine. . .” Erika laughs lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Girl’s shirts are too tight for me and my chest. . . I just like how the shirts for guys feel. . . They don’t crush or hug my body too much, they give me enough space to breath. . .”

“We should go shopping together.” Yu smiles. “That way I can buy the cutest tops, dresses and skirts, and you can buy all the comfiest shirts and no one would ever know.” Erika smiles, resting her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I like the sound of a little date to Okina. . .” Yu hums in content, kissing her lightly on the lips, he pulls the blanket laying on the couch around their shoulders. Erika curls closer to his body and Yu kisses her the top of her head.


End file.
